Menarquía
by Qri
Summary: [Fem!Ciel] [Fem!Alois] Ciel y Alois no serían la excepción a algo tan natural como aquello. [Two-shot]
1. Ciel

**N/A: **¡Hola! Volví de nuevo, haha. Bien, éste fic fue modificado ligeramente. Espero que les siga gustando. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Menarquia**_

**I: Ciel.**

* * *

**.**

**E**l sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, colándose algunos rayos entre la cortina e iluminando la oscura habitación. La pequeña cabecilla de la familia, Ciel, se fue haciendo un ovillo entre las colchas a medida que escuchaba los pasos de su mayordomo acercarse. La mansión estaba en absoluto silencio, y el mínimo ruido la despertó de su letargo. Tal como lo hicieron los molestos pajarillos y los ladridos de Pluto en el jardín. No tenía ánimos de levantarse. No después de trabajar hasta tarde firmando tediosos papeles.

Un par de segundos después, la puerta de su recamara se abrió y su mayordomo entró campante. Rodando el carrito, zapateando fuertemente, parecía que estaba dispuesto a despertarla sin prórroga. Sebastián corrió la cortina de par en par, y preparando los utensilios para el desayuno, observó a Ciel entrecerrar los ojos y lanzar la colcha hacia un lado con una patada. _Está de malas _pensó malicioso.

Ciel inspiró profundamente. El conocido aroma del té Earl Gray inundo sus fosas nasales y la relajó. _Sólo un poco. _Había pasado una mala noche, ya que comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Logró dormirse justo unas dos horas antes de que su mayordomo fuera a despertarle.

Y no estaba de buenas.

— Es hora de despertarse, Joven Ama. —le anunció Sebastián al verle cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Haciendo una mala cara, se incorporó, escuchando la risa de su mayordomo. —Es muy temprano para tener ese humor.

El comentario la crispó. Pero decidió no demostrarlo. Sebastián se había estado tomando algunas libertades desde que se besaron en aquella fiesta del conde Cartwright a la que tuvo que asistir por orden de la reina. Repentinamente el moreno había tomado cierta confianza. Se excusaba diciendo que la situación lo ameritaba. Por poco su identidad había sido revelada y el moreno, que actuaba como su prometido, la besó. Ocultando su rostro. No replicó, por el bien de la misión. Pero si le dirigió una mirada asesina ganándose una sonrisa pícara por parte de él.

Diariamente escuchaba comentarios que pasaron de ser sarcásticos a pícaros. Hasta indecentes, pensaba ella mientras lo meditaba.

— Por eso mismo. Ya que es muy temprano, quiero dormir un poco más. Una hora más, para ser precisos. —aclaró. El mayordomo permaneció inmutable a sus palabras, acostumbrado a sus berrinches.

— Esa hora se transforma en dos. —sirvió el té en su taza favorita y se la tendió. —Por favor, bébase su té y deje que la aliste para leerle la agenda.

Se resignó. Ya nada podía hacer. — ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

— Primero bébase su té, cómase el delicioso desayuno que le prepare con todo mi cariño y proceda a darse un baño.

— Estás tomando muchas libertados conmigo, demonio. ¿Quién es el amo aquí?

Sebastián hizo una ligera reverencia. —Me disculpo.

Sonrió tomando los cubiertos. —Tengo la sensación de que tus disculpas no son sinceras.

El mayordomo sonrió también. Se acercó al armario y comenzó a sacar el atuendo que usaría. — ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Decidió no seguirle el juego. Una vez que hubo terminado su desayuno, se bajó de la cama sintiendo un ligero malestar. Sebastián hizo amagos de acompañarla al baño pero con un gesto hizo que se retirara. Cerró la puerta ante la expresión ligeramente molesta de su mayordomo. Qué, al saberse solo, rodó los ojos.

Dentro del baño, se deshizo del camisón que acostumbraba a usar para dormir. Cepilló sus dientes, y luego se adentró a la tina previamente llenada con agua caliente por su mayordomo. Tomo la esponja, pero en el proceso se le cayó el carrito que contenía los objetos de limpieza.

Tocaron a la puerta tres veces y seguidamente se abrió. La cabeza de Sebastián se asomó ligeramente. — ¿Está todo en orden?

— Todo en orden. No sabía que espiabas a tu amo mientras se duchaba. Eres un demonio pervertido. —lanzó una irónica risa.

— Sabe que no es así, Joven dama. —contestó y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Retomó la tarea de enjuagar su cuerpo. Pasó distraídamente la esponja por su pecho recordando el pudor que sintió cuando, una mañana, Sebastián le estaba cambiando sus ropajes y se fijó en su pecho que comenzaba a sobresalir. Sabía que todo eso se debía a lo que llamaban pubertad. No sabría explicar con exactitud la sensación que recorría su cuerpo ante el toque de Sebastián. La forma en la que le despojaba de sus ropas, con sus suaves y grandes manos. Eso sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba. Nunca le diría que disfrutaba estar expuesta ante él ni la _calentura _que embargaba su cuerpo.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza. Sacó el tapón de la tina y se levantó, envolviéndose en una toalla.

Minutos después salió, encontrándose a Sebastián parado al pie de la cama. El carrito había sido llevado a la cocina y la cama estaba hecha. Sus ropas estaban tendidas en la cama, listas para que se las pusiera.

Se acercó al mayordomo, y sin cruzar palabras, dejó que le vistiera. El silencio que los embargaba era mínimamente incómodo.

Sebastián decidió romper el silencio. Normalmente Ciel ya se quejaba a esa hora.

— Permítame que le ponga los zapatos.

Asintió mientras alzaba su pierna distraídamente. Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el cálido y caluroso día que se presentaba en la mansión, mientras Sebastián abotonaba las botas altas de color café. Regresó su atención al moreno cuando este se levantó. Se acercó al tocador y tomó el cepillo, comenzando a peinar su corta cabellera. Bastaron 10 segundos para que estuviera lista.

— ¿No cree usted que debería usar finalmente corsé? —preguntó Sebastián sosteniendo la puerta para ella.

— ¿Corsé? Yo no quiero usar eso. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste aquella vez?

En cuestión de segundos, recuerdos de aquella fiesta en la mansión del Vizconde Druitt pasaron fugazmente por su mente. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

— Maldito Druitt. —masculló.

Sebastian sonrió discretamente, mientras asentía con respeto. Abandonaron la habitación y sacó del bolsillo de su frac, una pequeña agenda.

— El itinerario, Joven Ama. —comenzó a recitar cada uno de los planes del día.

Ciel lejos de prestar atención, comenzó a contar todos los cuadros que veía.

—…A las cinco con treinta minutos de la tarde, vendrá la señora Margaret. Su nueva instructora de baile. A las seis con diez minutos…

— Ya te dije que no quiero aprender a bailar, Sebastián. —interrumpió ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mayordomo. Se alejó apresuradamente.

— Discúlpeme, Joven Ama. Pero creo que usted…—Sebastián le siguió pisándole los talones.

El chillido de los sirvientes los detuvo.

— ¡Sebastián-san, perdónanos!

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —el tono mordaz de su mayordomo al dirigirse hacia los sirvientes le sacó una sonrisa a Ciel. Miró a Finny y éste tenía su rostro lloroso. Detrás de él, venían Bard y Mey-rin con la cabeza gacha.

Ciel tuvo que escuchar la reprimenda de Sebastián por doce minutos hasta que retomaron el camino a sus respectivas tareas.

— ¿Hay algo que le incomode, señorita? —le preguntó finalmente le mayordomo ante su inusual silencio.

— No. —recibió una tosca respuesta.

Sebastian no añadió nada más.

.

.

.

**S**ebastián era un demonio viejo. Muy viejo. Había tenido infinidades de contratistas. Uno más crueles y sádicos que otros. Pero lo que era Ciel Phantomhive, se trataba de un intermedio. Seguía siendo una niñata. Y habían personas muchísimo más despiadadas que esa pequeña cría. Pero _algo _le llamó la atención. Ese menudo cuerpo entre esa inmundicia y suciedad, o quizá la ardiente mirada en esos enormes orbes cobalto. Fuera lo que fuera, Sebastián estaba seguro que debía ser algo _especial y diferente _para tenerlo atado a una chiquilla pedante. En el proceso, se divertía moldeando esa pequeña alma.

Por ello decidió dejar el tema a un lado cuando le respondió de aquella manera en el pasillo. Conocedor de su malhumor, no quería empeorarlo. El resto del día se dedicóa hacer sus tareas correspondientes. Limpió _dos veces _la cocina, ya que a Bard se le había ocurrido utilizar su lanzallamas. Arregló _dos veces _la vegetación de toda la mansión, ya que Finny simplemente no podía mantener viva una planta por más de dos días. Finalmente recogió _dos veces _los restos de las caras vasijas que Mey-rin había dejado caer en medio de su torpeza. A la hora del almuerzo, decidió llevárselo a _la chiquilla pedante_. Los últimos días había tenido trabajo acumulado y no quería salir de su despacho.

Sebastián, un demonio viejo y con experiencia, tenía sus ligeras sospechas sobre _qué_ le pasaba a su contratista.

Suspirando mientras se plantaba frente a la puerta del despacho, tocó la puerta.

_Silencio._

Volvió a tocar esta vez un poco más fuerte, acompañado de su ceño fruncido.

_Espero que no se haya quedado dormida nuevamente, _pensó con irritación. Abrió la puerta sin esperar una orden directa. Y allí estaba, con la cabeza reposando en el escritorio.

Reprimió un reclamo. —Joven Ama, _hora de levantarse._ —sin disimular su hastío hizo todo el ruido posible mientras depositaba el almuerzo en el escritorio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo dormida.

Arqueó una ceja. — ¿Joven Ama…?

Sacudió el hombro de Ciel ligeramente, ganándose un manotazo, como era de esperarse. —Quítate, idiota.

_« Tan amable como siempre, Joven Ama »._

Prefirió guardarse ese comentario.

— ¿Sería tan amable de comerse la comida que preparé? Estoy seguro de que ha adelgazado las últimas semanas. —Ciel, luego de meditarlo unos segundos, se acomodó y comenzó a comer sin ganas. Una vez terminó, empujó el plato a un lado y bebió un poco de su té.

Comenzó a limpiar en silencio. Su contratista se levantó y tomó algunos libros de su escritorio para cambiarlos por otro. Pero algo llamó su atención. Afiló la mirada y contuvo la respiración. Ciel pareció percatarse de ello también, porque su mano se dirigió a su retaguardia, que inusualmente la sentía _algo húmeda_.

La cara alarmada de su Joven Ama pudo haberle sacado una carcajada en otra ocasión. Ésta vez, se mordió los labios para no reír y soltar un comentario inadecuado.

El mutismo de Ciel lo interpretó como vergüenza. Y no estaba equivocado.

— ¡Ah~, las adolescentes! —siguió recogiendo y ordenando el carrito ante la mirada iracunda de Ciel. —Cómo no me di cuenta...

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —arrojó el libro que traía en las manos. Fácilmente fue esquivado.

— Bien, Joven Ama. Tomaré cartas en el asunto. —acomodó su traje, y tomó el carrito entre sus manos. Lo empujó y se dirigió a la puerta. — ¡Mey-rin! —llamó a la sirvienta.

¡Huía de la escena!

Una vez que la sirvienta llegó, Ciel hacía su mejor intento para que ninguna expresión pasara por su rostro. Los cólicos comenzaron a atacar. Sebastian salió de allí silencioso, con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

.

.

.

_Tiempo después…_

**E**sa mañana había sido más de lo mismo. Los cólicos no la dejaban tranquila. Hacía dos años de aquel suceso, y no hacía más que odiar el momento en el que rechazó aquellas charlas que su nodriza trató de explicarle cuando aún era una niña. Se hubiese ahorrado aquel momento incómodo. Su mayordomo no hacía más que reírse a sus espaldas, cuando creía que _nadie _lo notaba.

Mey-rin, que se queda a cargo de ella en esos días, salió a buscarle el té de la tarde. Sebastian aprovechó que _pasaba por ahí_ y se adentró a la recámara de su Ama, preguntando si se le ofrecía algo.

—… ¿quizá unos suaves masajes?, ¿o uno de esos brebajes que me comentó Tanaka-san hace algunos años?...

— Lo único que deseo es que te largues de aquí. —con su cabeza metida entre las sábanas, masculló: —Ojalá a ti también te pasara, maldito demonio.

Sebastian sonrió mordiendo sus labios levemente para no reír. —En otra vida, señorita.

Se acercó sigiloso, haciendo a un lado la sábana que cubría a Ciel y tomándola del mentón, la besó. —Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted ahora.

Pícaro, le guiñó un ojo y se separó. En ese instante, Mey-rin entró a la habitación haciendo un escándalo.

— H-He traído su té de la tarde, señorita. —reparó en la cara sonrojada de Ciel. — ¿L-Le sucede algo?

— Nada. —seguidamente se volvió a cubrir con sus sábanas.

La sirvienta se acomodó los lentes confundida y divisó al mayordomo. — ¿Sebastian-san?

No obtuvo respuesta. El mayordomo pasó a un lado de ella murmurando algo que no alcanzó a oírsaliendo de la estancia. Dejando a una sirvienta confundida y a una Joven Ama con su rostro sonrojado debajo de las colchas.

_« Maldito Sebastian »._

.

* * *

**» Notas Finales: **¡Bien, eso ha sido todo! Espero que les haya sacado así sea una pequeña sonrisa :)


	2. Alois

**» N/A: **¡Hola! Cómo lo prometí, aquí traigo la continuación.

.

.

.

* * *

**Menarquía**

**II: Alois**

* * *

**.**

**L**a mañana caía sobre la mansión Trancy. Los rosales brillaban esplendorosos, golpeados por los rayos del sol resaltando el roció de la mañana sobre ellos.

Los trillizos Thompson, Timber y Cantubery ya se encontraban realizando sus labores diarias. Limpiando los alrededores de la mansión, podando el césped, regando las plantas, y alimentando a _Sky_, la nueva mascota de la casa Trancy.

Claude, mayordomo puntual, se disponía a entrar en la habitación de su contratista. Con el desayuno en el carrito, toco dos veces la puerta y entró.

—Buenos días, su alteza. Hoy le he preparado…—Claude, quien estaba acostumbrado a tener ya despierta a Alois cuando entraba, se detuvo. La rubia aun dormía, boca abajo con el brazo extendido tocando sus nudillos ligeramente la alfombra, la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas y la sabana hecha un desastre dejándola destapada de cintura para arriba.

Se contuvo de rodar los ojos por la forma desastrosa en que dormía.

—Alteza, despierte…—movió el hombro de Alois delicadamente. Se removió y estiro sus extremidades abriendo perezosamente sus ojos azul cielo.

—Buenos Días, Claude. —saludo sin mucho entusiasmo, sentándose en la cama.

Claude arqueó una ceja guardando silencio. Finalmente se arrodilló y comenzó a desabotonar su camisón deteniéndose en el pecho en desarrollo de Alois. Se detuvo por solo unos segundos y retomo su trabajo.

Si Alois se fijaba en ese detalle, se le lanzaría encima inmediatamente.

— ¿Le sucede algo, su alteza? — pregunto sirviendo el té.

Alois negó — No, Claude.

Alois, mirando las hábiles manos de su mayordomo cambiarle con destreza, suspiro. Un dolor incomodo en su vientre no le dejo dormir, y estaba fatigada. Aunque unos cuantos postres y su actitud enérgica volvería. Claude, percatándose de su mirada, se volvió hacia su contratista y con verdadera intriga le pregunto: — ¿Esta segura que se encuentra bien, su alteza?

—Absolutamente, Claude. ¿No te lo había dicho ya? ¿O estás comenzando a preocuparte por mí Claude? —juguetonamente, le jalo de la corbata acortando la distancia.

El mayordomo, separándose de Alois, se volvió con rostro estoico y le pidió que terminara su desayuno. A regañadientes, Alois lo terminó y entregó el plato

Se bajó de la cama y paseo por la habitación aburrida, esperando a que Claude terminara de recoger.

—Claude, ¿has visto ya a Sky? Apresúrate o te…—se volteó despreocupada y se encontró a su mayordomo, mirando la pequeña mancha de sangre en la sábana. —Claude…

—Su alteza.

Silencio absoluto.

El mayordomo, recuperado de su aparente impresión, se giró y quitó las sábanas bruscamente. Trancy protestó.

— ¡Claude!, —Alois, repentinamente alarmada, cuestionó la procedencia de la sangre. ¿Se había roto algo? —Tengo un molesto dolor aquí y…

— Hannah.

La voz de Claude la interrumpió. Causando irritación en Alois, llamó a la criada. La albina apareció rápidamente, abriendo la puerta, estaba por entrar pero el Pastor Alemán se interpuso, irrumpiendo en la habitación bruscamente y moviendo su cola alegre.

Sky se restregaba en la pierna de Alois, pidiendo atención.

Hannah sólo necesitó observar la situación brevemente para entender.

— Ya veo. —Reverenciándose ligeramente, se dirigió al baño y Alois escuchó el sonido de la bañera siendo llenada.

— Su Alteza, le informo que hoy Hannah se hará cargo de su aseo personal. —comunicó imitando la acción.

— ¿Qué? —Claude disimulo su gesto de fastidio acomodando sus lentes. — ¿Por qué? ¡El que se encarga de eso eres tú! No quiero que esa zorra lo haga. —bramo enojada. Tomó su bata de baño y se dirigió hacia el mismo, pasando por un lado de Hannah dirigiéndole una mirada venenosa. ¿Es tan difícil hacerle entender a Claude que solo lo quiere a él? Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Hannah le dirigió una mirada a Claude, cuya expresión indiferente se había caído para demostrar una llena de fastidio.

Dentro del baño, procedió a asearse. Cepilló sus dientes y se metió a la tina, la cual aún se estaba llenando. Inmediatamente el agua se tiño de un sutil rojo. Impactada, se dio cuenta de que aquella sangre provenía de su intimidad.

— ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? —y sin previo aviso, se desmayó.

.

.

.

—…Está recuperando color…—la voz de uno de los Thompson sonó distante.

—…Trata de despertar…—la dulce voz de Hannah le sacó una mueca de disgusto.

Logró abrir los ojos y enfocó el rostro moreno de Hannah. Sus largos cabellos albinos le acariciaban el rostro. Miró hacia la derecha y Claude se mantenía en un segundo plano al pie de la cama. Los Thompson estaban detrás de Hannah.

— ¿Qué…sucedió? —su voz sonó ronca. Necesitaba agua. Trató de incorporarse pero un dolor agudo en su vientre la detuvo.

— Se desmayó mientras tomaba su baño, Alteza. —contestó Hannah.

Claude, con una expresión indiferente, se acercó hacia su contratista, solo para informarle lo que sería la mayor pesadilla de Alois: _«Alteza, Hannah se encargará de ahora en adelante de su cuidado durante estos periodos de tiempo»._

Una vez que la servidumbre hubo abandonado la estancia, Hannah, dulce y con una paciencia envidiable, comenzó a relatarle el proceso de desarrollo de _niña a mujer_ logrando sacar la carcajada más irónica que Alois pudo emitir en su condición. Inclusive, la pequeña charla de las abejas y las flores salió a flote, siendo totalmente inútil a esas alturas. Alois, una vez más calmada y procesada la información, replicó.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me desmaye?

— Eso fue un contratiempo. —con dulzura, acarició la cabeza rubia de Alois.

Alois resopló envolviéndose en sus colchas. _Esto de ser una chica es un rollo._

.

* * *

**» Notas Finales: **¿Vieron que no hubo tantos cambios? Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
